Old Friend Or Lover
by Professor Alice Song
Summary: When a women Jack knows turns up to Torchwood, the others are curious to how they know each other. May be rated M at some point. Jack/OC Ianto/Jack Owen/OC maybe some Ianto/OC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! XD
1. Chapter 1

**This is re-upload. Please read and tell me what you're idea's are and if you have any suggestions!**

**Alice**

**x**

**Chapter 1 – Old Friend or Lover**

Jenna's heels clicked as she walked along the damp pavement in the streets of Cardiff, she smiled as she caught sight of her destination. Torchwood Tower.

She stepped upon the platform next to the Water Tower where she knew the perception filter worked and Jack would notice her from underneath the ground.

She wrapped her black studded leather jacket around her generously low cut top warming her-self up as a cool air whooshed past her. Her early decision to wear skinny jeans tucked into her high heeled, ankle boots, was not one she regretted as she stood still for a matter of minutes in the wind. Checking her watch on her Vortex Manipulator, she grew evermore anxious, making her push her light brown her with bright red tips behind her ears nervously.

"Jack, there's someone on the platform upstairs!" Tosh shouted across the hub.

"What are they doing?" asked Jack as he walked out of his office and to the computer screen Tosh was working on.

"She looks like she's waiting for someone to come." She replied.

"Zoom in a little." He told her, she obeyed. "Bring her down." He demanded as soon as her face.

"But, who is she Jack?" enquired Owen walking from the medic bay, taking off his gloves he was wearing when he did some test on a blowfish.

"Let's just say, she's an old friend. Bring her down." He answered.

"Old friend or lover?" Gwen teased making kissy noises, as she joined the others in the centre of the Hub.

"How old are you?"

"Trying to avoid the question?" Ianto said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Jenna felt the platform more downwards, her lips curved upwards and she double-checked her perfectly applied mascara and eyeliner. Happy with how it was her red manicured fingers placed her compact mirror in her back pocket.

She looked around the Torchwood building, amazed and dumfounded.

Jack and the rest of the torchwood team crowded round where the platform's path ended.

"Well Jack you said I would be impressed!"

Jack helped her down from the platform by sticking his arm out for her, she too it almost immediately.

"And do I ever lie?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" She said letting go of his arm and facing him with raised eyebrows.

They both started laughing.

"Aww, I've miss you while I'm in London!" Giving him a reasonably long kiss on the lips.

"You too." He smiled hugging her.

"So you actually going to introduce me to your team you've told me so much about?"

"Sure everyone this is Jenna Jenny Jenkins!" He exclaimed turning to the rest of the group. They all smiled politely at her, not knowing if they could trust her or not.

"Hey errm, wait let's see if I can guess everyone. Ianto…" she guessed first pointing towards him and walking over to him "…I have heard so much about you, the sexy one?" She winked and Jack chuckled. "He's not wrong." Hugging him, which he didn't object to.

"Can one of you talk?" she asked to Gwen and Tosh.

"Errm, nice to meet you Jenna!" responded Gwen.

"Gwen! The pretty Welsh-woman!" Giving her a hug too.

"You call me 'The pretty Welsh-woman'!" She questioned Jack returning Jenna's hug.

Jack looked down.

"That would make you, the beautiful genius, Toshiko, well can I call you Tosh?"

"Of course you can!" She replied also hugging her.

"Which would leave…" she turned to face Owen "…oh yes the hot ("I never said that!") Owen!" He opened his arms to hug her, but she ignored them and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush.

However Jenna didn't notice as she turned back around to face Jack. "So why are you here? I haven't seen you since…"

"…we went traveling. Half a year ago." He gave her a sad smile. "Well I'm actually here with some bad news I should told you when it happened about 2 months ago."

"What is it?"

"Sarah-Jane."

His smile disappeared. "What happened?" His voice full of worry.

"What whose Sarah-Jane?" asked Gwen.

"An old companion of The Doctor and someone I have been living with helping her fight a few aliens."

"Who's The Doctor?" said Owen.

"You don't tell them anything, do you?"

Jack bowed his head in shame.

"How do you work together without telling them about your past and how you really started?"

Jack didn't responded.

"Wait he's told you about his past?" Ianto wondered why they hadn't been told much.

"Anyway…" Jenna said to avoid the subject "…she died Jack" Jenna's eyes began to water.

FLASHBACK

"Jenna, Luke, Rani, Clyde, Sky!" Sarah-Jane shouted from the Attic.

"Coming!"

"What's up?" asked Rani as her and the rest of the group joined her in the Attic.

"Spaceship landed in Ealing Park. Mr Smith detected it."

END FLASHBACK

"…I can't finish I'm sorry." Jenna sobbed sat on the sofa in the Hub. "Basically, sh…shhhee got on th…the sh…iiip t…ooo b…low it up." She wept.

Owen sat next to her and put his arm around to comfort her, Jack felt jealousy start to boil up. He tried to let go, but failed miserably as he sent Owen a look, which didn't go unnoticed by Ianto. Owen removed his arm. Jenna turned to Owen and hugged him and then got up and gave Jack a hug.

"I shouldn't have come I'm sorry." She apologised walking towards what she assumed was an exit.

"No. Don't go." She stopped and turned her face engraved in a sad smile. "Why are you telling me now? There must be something different about the situation." He said softly, taking her hand and squeezing it.

She looked down.

"I've been living with Sky and Luke, he's finished Oxford and he's 'officially' 18 next week, which means…"

"…they don't need you to look after Sky anymore, or stay in the house as the official adult." He finished for her binging her into a hug.

"I think they want me to stay, but…"

"…you…" He interrupted.

"…want to move on. I love Sky so much, but you know…I miss running and fighting. I'd go and visit her, but I need to get away." She explained, starting to cry. "I need a job, Jack!"

"Work here in Cardiff at Torchwood, with us." She smiled up at him and they engaged in a long meaningful kiss.

"Thank you. I got to go." She pulled away and tapped a few buttons on her Vortex Manipulator. "Can I use this in here?" She gestured to her Vortex Manipulator.

"One sec." said Jack he pressed a few keys on a computer. "Go ahead, but when will you come back?"

"Next week after Luke's birthday."

"Can you stay tonight?"

"Let me go put Sky to sleep. I'll be back, I promise." Was the last thing she said to Jack before she disappeared.

"Who was she Jack?" Tosh asked.

"Ex Lover?" Ianto said.

"Well, ex might be wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's short but wanted to put it up!**

**Alice x**

**Chapter 2**

Jenna shut Sky's bedroom door quietly and quickly moved to the spare bedroom she had been staying in for a while now. Her room wasn't really decorated but was furnished to suit her situation. She had a medium sized desk with many different neatly stacked papers; most of them were Unit files marked confidential. Her walls were plain white, but were partly covered in pictures of Sky, Luke, Rani, Clyde and only one containing Sarah-Jane.

She had double bed as Sky used to creep into bed with her, which she gradually stopped doing. Beside her bed was a small nightstand with a single lampshade and a single draw.

Jenna finished packing her overnight bag, and quickly typed a message to Torchwood hub. She then opened her draw to her nightstand and pulled out two small photo albums…

…"Jack, somehow Jenna sent us a message." Tosh told Jack as she sat at her computer.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"_Can we all meet outside the hub? VortexManipulator playing up._"

"Give her the address for the pub round the corner. You guys all going?"…

…Jenna opened the first album and looked through the pictures she kept hidden of Jack and their adventures they had had. She smiled sadly wondering if he told his team that they went travelling for a long time, but seemed to only be gone for half an hour at the most. She placed the album carefully into her draw and then opened the other album. She smiled even sadder as she looked at the many pictures of herself and Sarah-Jane. She always kept these photos hidden, they would only upset people and she never really talked about Jack even though Luke knew about most of their history. A single tear slid down her face as she looked at the photo of her Sarah-Jane sat in the attic laughing with K-9 sat in between them. Her thoughts were interrupted when she received an address from Torchwood. She quickly placed the album in the draw with the other and wiped her cheek.

"You staying out?" asked Luke opening her door. She threw him a small smile. He nodded in response and understanding. "You moving over there soon?"

"Yeah…" Luke sighed softly. "…Luke I want to stay, but Sky is going to get used to me being here and what if one day I'm not?"

"I don't know how I'll survive without you!"

"That's another reason, she relies on me and not you, just because I wanted you to finish university." He nodded again.

Jack laughed at Owen as they and the rest of the Torchwood team stood outside their regular pub.

Jenna appeared at the end of the road and, when noticing them, start to walk towards them. They noticed her and waved towards her.

As she walked past an alleyway a Weevil jumped out and slashed at her, just above her hips with its sharp teeth. The Torchwood team ran towards her. Jenna dropped her bag. Blood began to pour as Jenna kneed the Weevil in the gut and tripped it over.

Her hand went immediately to her wound whilst she fell to the ground at the same time as the Weevil. Owen caught and started looking at her injury.

"Owen how is it?" Jack asked panicked.

"Shouldn't be too bad, but I can't see very well." He replied.

"Let's get here back to the Hub." Said Tosh as she and Ianto examined the Weevil, before putting it in the car.

"Yeah, come on." Agreed Gwen kneeling behind Jenna letting her head rest on her legs.

"Thanks guys." Gasped out Jenna as she held herself together.

Jack, Owen and Gwen helped her into the car and they all headed back to Torchwood.

**Tell me what you think!**

**Alice x**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this is short again but to be fair I should have been doing homework! Please read and review!**_

_**Alice x**_

**Chapter 3**

Owen and Gwen placed Jenna on the examination table in the medic bay. Owen lifted Jenna's top up slowly and began working on fixing her injury.

Jenna put her hands on Owen's jacket gripping it, to stop herself from crying out in pain. She also gritted her teeth giving herself more self-control. She never liked to show pain.

Jack asked Owen questions in a panic.

"Jack, I'm a Doctor I think I know what I'm doing and what I should be doing more than you." Owen said bluntly.

"Yeah, Jack I'm more trained than you." Jenna said between gasps of air.

Owen smiled towards her.

"How?" Jack asked.

"Martha trained me. She's in UNIT that's in London now." She replied.

"Martha Jones?" Owen inquired, still working.

"Yeah, good friend of mine. I used to work in UNIT with her. Do you now her?"

"Know her? Owen almost died taking a bullet for her." Gwen said as Jenna gave her one of her hands and squeezed it.

"You did?" Jenna's eyes softened as she looked into Owen's.

"Errm…why did you quit UNIT?" Owen said avoiding the question.

"Fired!" Jack joked.

"Was not! And since you're avoiding it, I just want to say thank you she has looked after me so many times, when I've needed her she was always there. She's like a sister to me and I don't know what I would do without her, so thank you so much for doing that!" Owen looked down and blushed. "And I quit because they wanted me to follow instructions and I didn't agree with their protocols." Owen chuckled.

"A military base wanting you to follow orders, shocking." Said Tosh her voice dripping with sarcasm when she finally joined the conversation. Her and Ianto standing on the stairs near the med bay.

"I know!" Jenna with the same amount of sarcasm and a small laugh.

"Jack we secured the Weevil." Ianto added to the conversation.

Jack looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, you two."

"You call them Weevils?" Questioned Jenna.

"Yeah." Answered Gwen.

"Oh."

"Why?" interrupted Jack.

"I wont tell you what their actually called it will only ruin it for you. I'm I going to be okay?"

"Yeah, you're going to be just fine." Replied Owen. "This is going to hurt."

"Owww!" she cried out.

"Yeah it hurt." Said Gwen shaking her hand

"Sorry." Apologized Jenna letting Gwen's hand go.

"That's okay!" she replied holding both of Jenna's hands this time.

Jenna relaxed as Owen moved back after applying a bandage. He sat her up and steadied her.

"Thank you." She hugged him.

"You've thanked me a lot today." Owen stated.

"You're right let me by you a drink for a proper thank you." Jenna offered.

"Hmmm, okay, but you shouldn't drink."

"Fine." She pouted. Owen looked away and Jenna laughed.

"Here's your bag." Ianto passed Jenna her bag as Owen went to get his jacket and the others went to finish some work.

"Thanks." Jenna accepted it with a smile.

Ianto gave a polite smile and began to walk away.

"Wait, Ianto." Jenna stopped him. "Jack, come here."

"What's up?" said Jack joining them.

"Look, I love you and I'm sure I will love you (Ianto) soon, but as much as I like flirting with you Jack I can see you two have something special."

Jack and Ianto looked at each other.

"All I'm saying is I know it wont be easy, but I'm backing off."

Ianto and Jack smiled.

"I think to get rid of sexual tension you should have a day together every month and I'd be willing to accept that." Suggested Ianto.

"You ready?" asked Owen from other side of the room.

"Yeah, one sec! There's an idea Ianto and you can always join us!" Jenna laughed, as did Jack and Ianto.

"I'll take you up on that." He replied.

She gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "Right I'm going out."

"I'll have bed ready for you." Jack added.

"Thanks." She shouted back as she walked towards Owen.

"And Owen ("Yeah.") don't you dare hurt her in anyway!" Jack yelled after them.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Owen said as he walked into the lift with Jenna.


End file.
